


You Cast A Spell On Me (A Tentacle Spell, Specifically)

by ViolentSarcasm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: D/s dynamic, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Tentacles, listen guys i’m living my truth here and that truth is tentacle-centric, they’re in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/pseuds/ViolentSarcasm
Summary: Kravitz comes home from a long job. Taako missed him.Quite a bit.





	You Cast A Spell On Me (A Tentacle Spell, Specifically)

**Author's Note:**

> i've received some feedback that I should have warned people, so; kravitz is a non-op trans man in this.

Taako sighed, running his hands through his hair. He had been beating his head against expenditures and scheduling all fucking day, because no matter what he said he cared about Ren and didn’t want her to _drown_ in paperwork, and anyway Kravitz and Lup and Barry were all gone on a job and Magnus was doing an adoption event and Merle wasn’t in town and Taako was _bored,_ so. Work it was. Issue being, of course, that no matter how much of his knowledge and magical prowess had returned to him he was still at least a little bit of a dumbass, and he usually foisted math off on people who had the _patience_ for it, and he couldn’t be fucked to keep working. 

He shoved the papers loosely back into the file he’d taken them from and stood up, stretching languidly. Glancing out the window, he guessed he had about two more hours by himself before Kravitz got home, and he leaned against the sill and toyed with ideas for dinner. Something quick to eat, because Kravitz had been gone for a week and Taako missed him, damn it, and he wasn’t going to waste too much time with eating and other mundanities when he could instead be focused on kissing him breathless. 

And then fucking him, ideally. He rolled his shoulders, wandering idly to their bedroom and half-imagining what he’d do to his beautiful doofus skeleton man husband, enjoying the vague coil of anticipation in his stomach at the thought but not particularly inclined to do anything about it. There would be time for that later. He grinned, tugging open a drawer and pulling out a few of the wands he had stored there. They were simple enough, as magic items went; carved wooden rods with spells sunk into the grain, useful for not wasting spell slots and also, of course, not running the risk of accidentally stabbing his boyfriend with a glaive. Artificer school had been absolutely worth the effort, because they’d cost him fuckin’ _nothing_ but time, when just buying similar spells would have forced him to drop some serious gold. 

Also, the school had been helpful in saving the world or whatever, but. _Mostly_ he used it for magic sex wands. 

He fiddled with them, glancing them over. Obviously the choice would fall to Kravitz as well, but he was alone and bored so he’d unduly influence it. 

Besides, he thought as he dropped the other wands back in the drawer, tentacles had been a staple of their relationship from day one. He flipped the remaining wand in his hand, smiling at the twisting, graceful pattern carved into the wood. He’d done it himself, gently chiseled lines into the rod while channeling a constant stream of magic into the grooves, perfect and even and, without being too self-aggrandizing, _fucking beautiful._

He’d gone a little overboard, maybe, staining the wood a purple-black gradient and filling the carved lines with gold, but it was his favorite, so whatever. 

Kravitz certainly had never complained. Unless begging counted as a complaint? Either way, his feedback re: tentacle spells and the casting thereof was _overwhelmingly_ positive. The first time didn’t count. 

He left the wand on the table, where he was certain Kravitz would see it, and went to make dinner. 

An hour and a half and about two thirds of a cooked meal later he heard the telltale sound of a rift opening, and his ear twisted in that direction even before Kravitz started to call out. 

“Taako? I’m ba-huh.” 

Nailed it. He grinned goofily at the stove for the moment it took Kravitz to make his way to the kitchen and wrap his arms around his waist. He propped his head on Taako’s shoulder, and Taako leaned into it, humming. 

“Welcome home,” he said innocently. Kravitz laughed.

“Mmhm,” he said, “I see we have plans for the evening.” He tapped Taako’s chest with the wand, chuckling. 

“Well, if you _insist,”_ Taako replied, spinning around in Kravitz’ arms and kissing him on the nose. “I could be convinced.”

“I love you so much,” Kravitz said, sounding vaguely astonished by, presumably, the fact that he’d somehow wound up here. Taako bit back a besotted smile and settled for a fond one. 

“You’ll love me more after dinner,” he said, then kissed him again and turned back to the stove, bumping him affectionately with his hip. “Now go set the table, okay? ‘Cha’boy couldn’t be fucked to.”

Kravitz kissed his ear and let go of him, making noises that sounded like he was complying. Fuckin’ obedient nerd. Gods, Taako loved him. 

—

Gods, Kravitz loved him. He gazed at Taako, the graceful curve of his back and the near-constant movement of his ears and his tail, which swished behind him in a way that filled Kravitz with something unnameable and, honestly, extremely gay.

Kravitz balanced his hand on his chin, sipping his wine. Dinner had been lovely —obviously— but he got the distinct impression that Taako was more excited for what could come after than for his opinions on his cooking. 

Which was fair. Kravitz had missed him too. 

He lifted the wand from where Taako had dropped it in a mason jar on the table like a centerpiece, tracing the patterns just to feel the magic, _Taako’s_ magic, thrum just beneath the surface. Beautiful, lyrical energy, a kind he couldn’t have explained if he tried. Hearing magic was a perk of being an agent of the divine, like shape-shifting, or being able to teleport away from embarrassing situations. 

Taako snatched the wand from him, snapping him out of his thoughts. The wizard grinned and tapped him on the nose with his wand. 

“So, d’you wanna?”

Kravitz stood, smiling, and set his wine glass down. “Of course.”

Taako kissed him, then, and all other thoughts left him; he had missed this, the way Taako could reduce him to shattered pieces with his breath and lips and tongue and put him back together again with hands and heart, the warmth of him enough to hold the shards in place. He made a small noise and wrapped his arms around him, relishing the feeling of Taako’s around his waist. 

“I love you,” Kravitz murmured, pressing their foreheads together and meeting his eyes. Taako smiled, all sharp teeth and fond anticipation.

“Yeah?” he said, reaching up to sweep his thumb across Kravitz’ cheek. “I love you too, bones. Wild.”

Taako took his hand, leading him into their bedroom. “You down with tentacles for tonight?” he asked. Kravitz smiled. 

“Of course,” he said, openly staring as Taako sat down on their bed. When he started to take off the stockings he’d been wearing Kravitz batted his hands away, sinking to his knees. 

“Let me,” he said, internally wincing at the pleading note to his voice. Taako made an interested noise, one hand dropping to card through Kravitz’ hair, petting him sweetly as he gently took off Taako’s stockings, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs as he went. Taako hummed, then tugged him up a little, not enough to hurt but enough to encourage him up and into a kiss as he slid off Taako’s underwear quickly. His hands were going to the fasteners of his skirt when Taako pushed him off, standing. 

“If you want to keep this outfit, strip,” he said, stretching languidly. As Kravitz scrambled to obey he twirled the wand between his fingers gracefully, a promising purple blur. 

“You’re _so_ fucking gorgeous,” Taako murmured when they had both dealt with their clothes, running warm hands down his torso almost reverently. Kravitz shivered, hands going on instinct to Taako’s shoulders as he explored the soft dark skin of his chest, pressing little kisses here and there in what was, presumably, a gambit to make him gasp. 

It worked, of course. He couldn’t —didn’t— stifle the tiny noises Taako pulled out of him, certain as he was that he liked them. 

Taako spun him around and shoved at his shoulders, not hard but hard enough to push him back and onto the bed. He caught himself on his elbows and smiled up at Taako, who grinned back and said, “you ready, babe?”

At Kravitz’ nod, Taako flicked the wand. Kravitz let his eyes fall shut and breathed deeply as shimmering tendrils erupted from the floor around the bed, thick and iridescent and warm and wrapping around his limbs gently. 

The first time he’d met Taako, he’d used Evard’s Black Tentacles on him, and he’d done it again more affectionately before the day of story and song, but these were different. Sometime in his hundred-year journey Taako had learned a few spells from the journals of some unnamed horny arcanist, perfecting them as he travelled and adding his own twists.

This spell had been the arcanist’s pride and joy, conjured limbs in a beautiful iridescent grey, controlled entirely by the caster rather than an ancient and vicious entity from the darkest deep and capable of sensing touch like the caster’s own skin.

Taako was very good with them. They wound around Kravitz’ wrists and his upper arms and thighs and neck, the warmth of them making his pulse race. He was lifted, easily and casually, and arranged; his arms were pulled behind his back, his legs spread. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his hip, looking down at Taako. 

“Gorgeous,” he said, tilting his head. “My beautiful husband. _Look_ at you.” Kravitz squirmed, face heating, and Taako grinned at him. “It’s true,” he said. “I know you know you’re handsome, babe. Look at me.”

Kravitz met his eye, smiling back. Taako poked him on the nose with a tentacle and said, “good boy. I missed you, you know. While you were off huntin’ necromancers or whatever.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm. Been wanting to do this all week,” he said, kissing his inner thigh. Kravitz bit back a noise when he sucked a mark into the skin there and took a heavy breath through his nose.

“Fuck,” he said, and Taako flashed him a winning smile before ducking his head down and forward, cutting to the chase and dragging the pad of his tongue from his hole to his clit. Kravitz jolted, moaning, and Taako’s finger twitched where it rested on his hip. The tentacles wound more tightly around him, holding him in place while Taako sucked at him, pleasure shooting through him like a fire, hot and all-consuming. 

The tentacle around his neck slid looser and higher, pressing against his lips. He opened them immediately, vaguely aware of the high, needy noises he was making and completely uninterested in stopping. He whined around its length, the vaguely sweet slick coating his tongue, and Taako pulled back to take a gasping breath. 

“You good, bubbleh?”

Kravitz nodded, legs shaking, and Taako smiled. “Hang on,” he said, and a tentacle tugged one of his arms around to where Taako could take his hand. He slipped his bracelet off and onto Kravitz’ wrist, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before guiding it behind his back again. 

“There,” Taako said. “Should have done that earlier, but if your mouth’s gonna be full while I’m holdin’ your hands…” he trailed off, and Kravitz nodded at him. The band of projected thought was a good idea, and it was touching that he cared so much, although they’d done this so many times he was fairly certain Taako wouldn’t push him too far. 

He shut his eyes again, taking a deep breath, as the tentacle in his mouth moved, exploring. He was incredibly thankful for his lack of a gag reflex, moaning as it fucked into his mouth slowly. Taako made an appreciative sound, nosing at Kravitz’ thigh adoringly. 

“Beautiful,” he said, and Kravitz felt his ears pin back against his head at the stunned reverence in his voice. He could handle teasing, he was _good_ with teasing, but the awed, proprietary compliments he laved on Kravitz when he’d been gone a while made his heart thud painfully in his chest. 

Taako knew that, of course. “Krav, you’re _perfect,”_ he said. His hands skimmed across Kravitz’ chest again, and Kravitz felt himself being lowered, the softness of their sheets beneath him making his breath catch in his throat. His arms were rearranged until they were pinned above his head and he squirmed a little, digging himself comfortably into the sheets as Taako continued. 

A warm hand tucked his hair behind his ear, petting his cheek momentarily as Kravitz’ ear flicked in response and then continuing down, stroking down his neck and tracing his collarbone. “Absolutely fuckin’ beautiful,” Taako said. “Your hair, your skin, your _body-“_ his hand came to rest cupping one breast, thumbing at his nipple, and Kravitz moaned. “-unbelievable. Look at you.”

Kravitz kept his eyes closed. He didn’t _disagree,_ necessarily, that he was attractive, but hearing _Taako_ say it, say _perfect-_ he shivered, whining. 

“The noises you make are good too, you know,” Taako said conversationally. Kravitz felt lips against his sternum, kissing down his stomach and biting his hip. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, louder than he ever did before Taako, and Taako hummed appreciatively at him. 

“Exactly,” he said, lips brushing against the spot he’d bitten. “Gorgeous. You’re so good, babe. Just perfect. You love this, don’t you? When I hold you down and tell you you’re pretty?” As he spoke Kravitz felt a finger slide into him, his thumb rubbing little circles against his clit. 

Kravitz shuddered, whimpering assent. His hips moved without his input and Taako laughed, tentacles pulling his legs further apart and burying his face between them again. Kravitz choked, then, gasping around the tentacle and jolting in his restraints. He felt a puff of warm air as Taako laughed against his skin, the wet slide of his tongue and his clever fingers. His free hand rubbed soothing little circles into his shaking thigh. 

Kravitz rolled his hips, grinding against Taako. When he got an encouraging sound in return he kept going, matching the pace of the tentacle in his mouth as long as he could before he lost his rhythm, reduced to desperate shuddering. He was wavering at the edge when Taako curled his fingers and _purred,_ a combination of intense feelings that threw him into a lovely white space for a hot second. Taako worked him through it, purr loud and rumbling. 

After a moment, Taako pulled away and Kravitz opened his eyes, the tentacle sliding out of his mouth wetly. He took a shaky, heaving breath. Taako grinned at him through the mess of slick on his face, holding his gaze as he licked his lips pointedly. 

“Fucking hell,” Kravitz said. Taako laughed, wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

“You were great, babe,” he said, still purring faintly, _“such_ a good boy for me.”

Kravitz groaned weakly. “That’s not fair and you know it,” he replied. “Are you-do you want me to..?” He cut himself off as Taako shook his head, grinning sheepishly. 

“No, I, uh,” he said, letting the tentacles flicker out of existence, “I came before you did, actually.”

“You- _when_??”

“I don’t purr without a reason, bones,” Taako said, avoiding his eye. Kravitz sat up, pulling him forward so he could kiss him. He could taste himself of Taako’s tongue, which was kind of gross but also extremely hot, and it made Taako hum happily against his mouth, so it was honestly worth it either way, really. 

“ _Gods_ I love you,” Kravitz mumbled, and Taako bonked their foreheads together. 

“I love you too, handsome.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to every person who’s ever said adult trans people have to have transitioned! you suck!
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading my canon-compliant tentacle porn sapfest i hope you enjoyed it
> 
> i’m on twitter @honeycorvid, as always


End file.
